Percy and the life as a God
by mar97mar97
Summary: After the Tartarian war Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase ascend to Godhood. They marry and move to their own island. What happens when they realize, that they are not alone. Can they combine their personal life and their godly duties Warning: this Story contains mature themes and violance. Character death possible/likely Percy/AnnabethxHarem
1. Chapter 1: reward Ceremony

Authors Note: Two of the first lemons I have read are **Alone at Last-Sorts (s/11855025) by TheInsufferablePedant (u/7575865)** and **Path of Conquest (s/11128317) by Henrie James Locker (u/5716455)** so I decided to use the Concept and change it a bit. It will probably be more like the first fanfic. I think there will be a lot of original content, and it won´t be a pure smut story. It will heavily feature lemons, but I intend to give it a story a well.

 **Important: I don´t have the rights to either PJO/ HOO those belong to rick riordan nor the Characters of either of the two fanfiction. I don´t intent on infringing copyright, and everything should be covered by the fair use rule in copyright. (I don´t have a financial interest/ my "piece of art" does not compromise the Art of the other known Authors financially in any shape or Form) So give me a fucking Break. Also this is my first fanfic please keep that in Mind.**

 **Chapter One:**

Olympian Throne Room:

The air in the throne room is thick. All the gods are sitting in their throne, but they are not as proud as they were the last two time. No, they all look exhausted. It has been the third huge war in only 5 years. First the titans have risen again, but with the help of the demigods, the war was not to difficult to win. The next war was a lot more dangerous. The Giants have risen and they also managed to wake their Mother Gaea. But the last war was by far the worst. Tartarus decided, for killing his lover the gods have Tartarus to pay (pun intended) and attacked with his most fierce and eldest Monsters. But before the War could really start Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson successfully lead and attack against Tartarus himself and kill the fortunately not completely awake Protogenoi. But in that short amount of time, the loss of life was terrible. 3 of the seven from the last great prophecy died. Not even Zeus was in the mood for one of his "exciting" victory speeches. "Now let´s get to reward the Heroes. Annabeth Chase we have decides that there should be a place for adult demigods in CHB. You shall build new Athens to rival new Rome in it´s Glory. " "thank you my lord" the called girl answered, but her mind was already making designs for the city. Next Aphrodite gets out of her Throne and make her way to a crying Piper: "I know your loss is heavy on you, but I can promise you will have an exciting and fulfilling love life, you just have to keep an open mind." She gives the girl a hug, and makes her way back to her Throne. Hades is the next to speak: "All the Fallen heroes, shall also receive a reward, their soles are allowed to enter the isle of the Blest without having to rebirth thrice. Furthermore, Hazel my beloved daugther I am allowed to bestow you with immortality, you will not become a goddess, but you also don´t have to fear death anymore. Finally I can give you the attention you deserve." All the demigods stare with ate Hades with huge eyes, some of them nodded in appreciation. Hazel was torn on the one hand she was happy, to finally can talk to her father, but the loss of her love was a heavy weight on her heart. Two Months ago Frank along with Jason and leo were captured by Tartarus in order to force Percy out of this war. The Strategy didn´t work, but the other demigod´s could not get to them in time. They only could get their maimed and dismembered bodies. "Percy you know what we want to offer to you, and we also know how you are going to respond, but please hear us out. You have proven to be an invaluable ally in three Wars and we cannot risk to lose you to old age, a random monster Attack or some stupid accident." "I accept" the got relaxed a little, they were ready to face the wrath of Percy should they have to make him immortal without his consent, but they were determined to ensure the safety of Olympus and the World" but I have some conditions." "okay let us hear them." "first of all, don´t make me an Olympian, I can´t even keep a Goldfish alive. The only reason Blackjack hasn´t starved jet, is because he feeds himself." All the Gods nod in agreement. "and secondly I want to marry Annabeth, and she has to receive Godhood as well. None of us would have been able to go through the Hardship of without the other. We are the only reason the other hasn´t gone insane with the amount of pressure on our shouldiers." Aphrodite seemed excited, that her OTP finally is getting stitched up Athena is livid. "Very well steop forward you two" ,Zeus announces. "We are ready", both answer in Union. The Gods start to chant in an ancient Language far older than themselfes but it is laced with so much power, that only the immortals are able to hear it and no one besides the Olympian are able to understand the word. Still holding hand they are lead to the infirmary.

Line break:

Half an hour later the transformation of the newly fetched Gods is nearly complete. Percy already radiates more power, than his Father ever has. They are Dreaming of each other a side-effect of holding hand during the Transformation. Both wake up at the same exact time and jump into each other´s arms. _It has worked!_ "of course it worked seaweed Brain. I would have been surprised if they didn´t. You have such a thick skull" "did you just read my thoughts?" At that point Poseidon steps out of the Shadows "Yes everybody in a radius of a couple hundred yards can hear you thoughts. That's why I am here to learns you the basics of being a God". They trained for a few minutes on the most basic concepts: directing their thoughts, so only the intended person receives them and control their divine Form enough, not to vaporize mortal. Poseidon announces: "We have to get back to the throne Room for the naming ceremony. The Fates will look into the depths of your Soul and determine your domains" "Wait what are domains" Percy asks with confusion clear in his eyes. "Domains are like your responsibility as God. Mine are the Sea, Earthquakes, Horses" They quickly make their way to the Throne room

Line break:

Back in the Throne room five creatures are in the middle. Two kneeling and three standing. The couple is slighty bigger the the three old ladies, The fates. Clotho is the first to speak: "rise Annabeth Chase! For you passion we name you Goddess of architecture. For your deliberations and foresight we name you Goddess of well laid plans. If these prove to be useless, you prove your finesse otherwise. We name you goddess of Improvisation. And for you connections to the Sea through your Futur Husband we name you Goddess of the tides." Annabeth feels they weight of her Domains settle around her, but instead of dragging her down, she feels empowered. "Thank you, ladies Fate.", Annabeth says as she bows and retreated to her mother´s throne.

"Rise, Perseus Jackson. As you all know Kronos has faded, there is no one maintaining the domain of Time which would result in grave disasters. We have decided, that you are the best replacement for his Domain. For you control of the Element, and similarity to you other domain, we name you God of Water. For your steadfast devotion to the ones you love, and the unswerving allegiance you inspire in them, we name you God of Loyalty. You are also the greatest swordsman the World has seen and for that we name you Patron of Swordsmen and heroes. **(I am going to do something with this domain not like in alone at last sort of)** "After dropping these major Bombshells the fates disappear in a flash of golden Light.

Everybody is asking the same question, but nobody is brave enough to formulate them aloud. Does this make him a powerful as a Primordial? Would his authority override his Father´s? Percy grows to his full height, he too felt his powers settle. He feels the Flow of time, a strong river going through every fibre of Chaos´ creation. He feels the Water miles away, and rush of Ichor in the Gods present. He heard the clash of swords and felt the courage of swordsmen and heroes alike.

The last Anouncement of the Day was that the Wedding of those two lovebirds is going to be in a week to get all the preparations done.


	2. Chapter 2: not alone

**Chapter Two: Wedding and surprises**

 **(A/N: sorry if I switch tense a lot. It seems, I am unable to stay in one tense for a long time. And I am, just too lazy to correct it. Also sorry if a lot of words, that shouldn´t be capitalized are, it kind of is muscle memory already, that a noun is capitalized. (My native tongue is German where nouns get capitalized. And word does not show them as mistakes for some odd reasob.)). edit: Also because a lot of people are going to ask, yes i am goning to add Artemis and her hunt to the Harem, but only at a later point. (some things have to happen first**

Aphrodite POV:

After the naming ceremony, I make my way to my favourite daughter. I find her in my Cabin in Camp Half blood.

"Why do I have these feelings for Percy. Now he is married and a freaking god. Never has he been this Far away"

"You kids today are so puritanical. I told you to keep your heart open. But I think I am going to need your help with a little project of mine".

With that my daughter stops crying and looks at me clearly interested.

"I intend to make a little thank you for saving our butts three times and wedding present."

"What do you intend to give him"

"He is a very powerful man and in our World men like him deserve a Harem. Do you think he is going to enjoin a Harem?"

" Actually, yes I do. He has such a huge capacity for love, and I am certain Annabeth isn´t his only soulmate."

"I absolutely Agree. And I am pretty certain you are one of those. Do you want to join him a Concubine? And which other girls do you think Perseus would enjoy the Company of"

"Yes, I would really like to join his Harem. Hmm! Let me think for a Moment. I am certain, that Zoe Nightshade would be perfect for his Harem. The death of her nearly ripped his heart apart. Bianca is another girl I highly would encourage adding to the gift basket. I also know for a fact, that he has a small crush on Reyna, so if you can add her that would be smart to. Calypso I think would fit in their great. He nearly staid in Ogygia for her. The next few girls are just some Small crushes, but I would also recommend Rachel, the oracle of Apollo; Silena; Hazel. As far as I know I get Khione as spoil of War, so he gets her too."

"Yeah you are right. He also gets Apollo. His punishment for the three "starting" three wars is, that he will get transformed in to a girl and has to join Perseus´ Harem. Also, he is going to get a dozen or so nature Spirits from Poseidon. I think I am also going two add a few more Girls to the basket after all he has done great things, and those deserves a lot."

I give my favourite daughter a hug, and make my way back to my Palace. I really have to start getting the girls together.

Timeskip: (3 day later):

Finally, I have the girls together. Most of them aren´t really happy about the situation they find themselves in. I just can´t understand why. They are going to become Concubines for the greatest hero there Ever was. If I was in their situation I would be honoured. I Have already thought about joining them in the Harem, but decided against it, because Zeus would be livid. That paranoid son of a bitch again denies me what I want most. He thinks if I am in Percy´s harem he gets to much power in the council and will over through him. Ridiculous! He clearly doesn´t show any interest in power. It just finds him.

Third Person (at the Wedding):

The Wedding itself was easy. Both have shown their devotion contless times. Their Vows really aren´t able to capture how much they would do for each other. So the vows are merely a formality. They already are on their honeymoon. Percy planned this huge Architecture around the World tour, and they are on their last destination. One of the greatest architectural sites of ancient Greek the Parthenon of Athens. They have visited a lot of sites, most of them from the era of ancient Greek and Rome.

They have visited the Temples in: Olympia (Zeus); Sounion (Poseidon); the erechteum (caryatids); Temple of Apollo in Epicurius; The valsy of temple outside the city of Agrigento. But they have also visited some of the newer sites, such as the Hoover dam **(kind of hate that and don´t really understand why Riordan made it so important, but it is Canon so here it is)**.

Once they finish their tour through the ruins of the Athena Parthenon they start to make their way to their personal island. It is kind of like the Island of Ogygia, in that it is not really part of this word. It is also situated near Long Island, so both of them are near were they are going to be needed Most. For Annabeth being close to new Athens is a huge Advantage, and Percy wants to be close to Camp.  
Annabeth is already in the middle of making plans for new Athens:

"What do you think of building something like the Parthenon in Athens. To honour our Parents. In Athens, the two most important Temples are the Temples of Poseidon and Athena. So I think we should keep the Tradition up. Also new Athens will be next to the Sea so we definitely should build a Temple for Poseidon their."

"I think that´s a good Idea, but I think we are not alone on this Island."

And indeed, in front of their huge mansion, a present of Poseidon, are in total around 20 to 25 Girls. From left to right there are: Calypso, Bianca, Hazel, Drew, Silena, Rachel, Zoe, Reyna, piper, an unknown very beautiful goddess (according to her Aura), and twelve Nymphs.

"Welcome to the paradise that is your home Master. My name is Nalinda"

"you are Concubines aren´t you" Annabeth bluntly asks.

"Yes, milady.", the nereid bowed.

"Sorry. I always failed my vocabulary tests. I thought concubine meant sex slave.", Percy inquires hesitantly.

"Yes Master. We are here to- ", Nalinda starts.

"perhaps later, Nalinda", Annabeth interrupted again, as Percy paled. "I believe Perseus wants to spend some time alone, for now. Becoming a god takes some getting used to. Is there somewhere we can go to have some Privacy?"

"Of course, Mistress. All of the bedrooms are soundproof when closed, but if you wish, there is a small cabin at the end of the western arm of the Island.

"That sound good. Thank you, Nalinda.", Annabeth said before half dragging half carrying a speechless and panicking Seaweed Brain away.

It didn´t take long for them to reach the "small" cabin. Which could easily be described as a Mansion itself. It had a beautiful porch with some nice marble columns. Magical torches of Greek fire are placed on the columns. In the middle there is a beautiful wodden door with carving of fight scenes. All featuring the new God of time, or his wife. But all of that gous unnoticed, by the panicking and hyperventilating sea god.

"Who thought, this was a good idea? Was it you Zeus?", Percy asked to the sky causing thunder to rumble. "Don´t give me any of that, Sparky! I´m not a demigod anymore. I don´t have to lick your sandals! I´m the god of loyalty for fu-"

"How about we don´t start another war, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth chimed in as the sky intensified. "Take a deep breath."

Percy complied, then carried on, albeit much more calmly. "And you, why are you so calm about this situation. You wanted to gut Rachel even before we started dating, you glared at every girl at camp that spoke more than three words with me. And I don´t think in need to remind you of what happened to the girl at good, that asked me to prom."

"Calm down. This might take a bit so just sit down." Together they sat down in a Comfortable sofa in the living room (the first room once you enter the "cabin"). Annabeth took his Hands in hers, and stroked them with her Thumbs. "we always talked about how weird it must be for Nico and Hazel to be ripped from their own times, but you forget, the first time I went to the Mortal world since I was seven was on our Quest to the underworld, when I was twelve. I am as much ancient Greek as I am Modern American, probably much more. In the Mortal world, you were MY boyfriend. But we now live in Ancient Greek were powerful men have multiple wives and concubines. And I certainly don´t question that."

"But I am not powerful" Percy wants to object.

"Of course, you are. You are the God of Time, and Water. Two very powerful and important Domains. no body dared to say, but everybody questioned whether you are as powerful as a primordial. And even if we don´t consider your domains, you have saved Olympus three times from threats, that most immortals would have huge problems with, and you did all of that while still being a demigod. You. Are. Terrifying. You retrieved the Master Bolt at the age of twelve, went to the underworld and returned Safely home. You defeated Ares and retrieved the Helm of Darkness. You sailed the Sea of monsters, and got the golden fleece. You saved Lady Artemis and held the sky. And I could go on and on about your Achievement."

"But that doesn´t mean I am going to cheat on you"

"It isn´t cheating if I allow it is it. We also can have some fun with the Girls together. I have never told you, but I am bisexual and had some fantasies with you and a lot of the Girls that are now your concubines. So, I plan on using them a lot too. Also, you sleeping with the Girls would be the same as masturbating using a Toy."

"But I don´t have to sleep with them"

"Unfortunately, you do have to. I have read a lot during my time in the Library of my Mother. There are Enchantments more like curses that are placed on the concubines. They will feel uncomfortable going to physical pain if they don´t pleasure you enough. But I expect you to treat them with the utmost respect, and make sure, they are enjoying themselves when serving you."

"Ok I think I am going to have to get used to have girls fulfil all my sexual needs."

"That's more like it. And don´t lie to me you have also had Fantasies with most if not all of the Girls."

"of course, I have, I am a guy. But can we concentrate on that Tomorrow. Today I just want to spend some time with you Mrs Jackson"

"I want to do nothing more Mr Jackson"

"Let´s get to the Bedroom."

After that they made their way up the stair and to the Master Bedroom of the cabin. Once they entered Percy sits at the feet of the bed und pull his Wise Girl on his lap, so that she is sitting sideways on him. Annabeth takes one arm and put it around his neck. Percy starts by pulling one of the straps of Annabeth's shoulder and caressing the newly exposed skin with kisses. He continues with repeating the prosses on the other side. Moving his hand up down her left leg, he starts to make his way to the already dripping core of his beautiful wife. Annabeth proceeds to unclasp her bra and press her breast in to the direction of her husband hoping he would pay attention to them.

She doesn´t have to wait ling, before he takes one of her hard pebbles into his mouth. Sensing, that his wise girl needs sex more than foreplay, he proceeds to striping her, and laying her in the middle of the bed. He pulls of his trousers and Boxers and makes his way to his already waiting wife. He gets his rock-hard cock into position and starts to thrust into her dripping centre. Knowing, that their imminent release is stronger the longer it takes, he kept the pace painstakingly slow. Even though they have started experimenting with rougher sex, nothing could compare to the feeling of connectiveness when they take it slow.

Every millimetre of Annabeth´s sex inviting her husband, pulling him closer to, trying to close the non-existent space in between them. Hands in tangled in her lover hair, heels digging into his ass pulling him closer. Some part of her mind understands his plans, but that part of her Mind was not on the driver's seat. Annabeth takes one of her Hands and slowly moved it to their clit intending to rub it furiously. Percy intercepts her hand, pinning it over her head, causing her eyes to snap open in surprise. He stared into her pleading grey eyes, denying her the fraction she so desperately searches for.

As soon as she calms down, he starts his mimistrations again. Providing just enough pleasure to slowly creep them toward towards release, before he once again pined her beneath him, immobilizing her with her weight, again denying her friction. He repeated this process again, and again, until Annabeth is practicely begging for release. Preparing for the end, he released her hand, allowing her to furiously rub her clit, angling her hips to allow him deeper penetration. Every thrust slow, but steadily increasing speed and force, until their bodies were slamming into each other.

Annabeth abandons her clit to rake her nail across her husband´s back, feeling his old scars ripple against over his straining back muscles. Again, Percy captures her Mouth, demanding entry which she enthusiastically returned, tongues duelling for dominance. Just before their climax crashed over them like a Tsunami, Percy captures her hair, fastening his lips over her Moth, swallowing her orgasmic screams. Savouring the taste of her while she writhed beneath them. The muscles of her cunt convulsing determinant to pump every drop out of him.

They lay there, panting heavily, staring in each other´s eye enjoying their post coital glow. As their breathing returns to normal, they somehow make get under the blanket. Percy laying on his back, with Annabeth laying across his chest, and together they drift off to the realm of Morpheus.


	3. Chapter 3: promises and reacquainting

**Chapter Three: promises and reacquainting**

 **The Next Day: (Nalinda)**

I wake up covered in sweat heavily panting after an awful nightmare. I managed to get them in check months ago, but after learning that I have to serve Perseus Jackson they have returned. Some say he is different, then the other gods, that he is gentle, but the stories of the prowess of him in Battle do little to calm my nerves. I start to make myself presentable. The hot water of the Shower calming my nerves a little. After I am ready I make my way to the Front of the house.

Line break

After waiting a couple of hours, the sea gets unnaturally calm announcing the presence of my master. Even the drops of sweat on my skin react to the present of my master. After a couple of minutes, the newlywed couple comes in to view.

"Good morning Master how can I serve you".

To my astonishment Mistress Annabeth is the one to Answer "Good morning Nalinda. Do you know where Pipers room is. I´d like to have a word with her."

"She is in the dining room"

"good also I´d like you to give Tour to Percy"

"Yes milady. Master where do you want to go first. How about I show you the Master bedroom."

"Yes, that is a good idea." I was kind of surprised, that my Mistress is taking charge with her husband around, but then again Annabeth is not the typical girl. In the last war, she lead an ambush of a small number of demigods and minor gods against Tartarus himself.

Annabeth is already making her way to the dining room, and I lead the way further into the giant Mansion. Once we reach the we make our up one of the two stairs that lead up to the second floor. Right in front of the top of the stair is a big double-winged door made of the finest redwood. I shakenly reach for the doorknob, hoping my Master wouldn´t see it. We are supposed to take everything our master throws at us (sometimes literally) with a smile, but I let my fear get the better of me.

"Why do you always flinch or retreat when I look at you" My Master inquires.

"I don´t know what you – "

"Honestly I don´t require you to answer, but if you decide to open your mouth I expect nothing but the Truth do we understand each other" My master interrupts me.

"I am terrified of you Master"

"Why that, have I attacked your village during one of the wars, or have I killed one of your Family?"

"Conquerors are rarely the gentle kind, and your prowess in battle only strengthens the Image."

"Who tells stories like that about me, I ought to teach them some Manners."

"Mostly the soldiers serving under you. Gossip makes angles to sinners, and from their it spreads like Wildfire." The Sea react wildly under the rage of my Master.

"let me clarify! I. Am. Nothing. Like. The. Other. Gods. I Perseus Theseus Jackson hereby swear by the River Styx that I will never abuse, mistreat, or force myself on you, or any of the girls that live here" thunder boomed outside sealing his solemn oath.

His stygian oath socks me, and causes me to raise my eyes to him. You could see the power, and battle experience in them but also honesty and protectiveness. Most of my fears were washed away, but in the Back of my mind the Fear staid. Enough oath on the river have been broken, without any sort of consequences for the oath breaker. With certain proof standing right in front of me I couldn´t deny the Fact, that this could be a farce, just to gain my trust, and backstab me when he finally has my trust.

After a few minutes, I finale spoke:" it is not often that a Master gains the affection and trust of his servants. If you do I can promise you we can make your life very pleasant indeed. But trust is to be deserved, and it is going to be difficult to gain the trust of the nymphs. Even though all of us are virgins as is required by ancient Law, but that doesn´t mean men haven´t taken pleasure of us. We all have at least a few very unpleasant experiences with sex."

"that sound a lot better than forcing myself on you. Why doesn´t everybody do that?"

"Most simply don´t care, others enjoy our discomfort."

"Again, don´t group me with together with those egocentrics."

"Then, unless you want me to entertain you now, would you like to see the rest of your mansion"

"Nalinda, what did I just tell you? I won´t force myself on you. If you or the any of the other girls start to feel the effects of the spell, come see me, and we will figure something out. In the Meantime, I would like to continue the tour of my house."

"I think we should go to the nymphs' quarter next, tell them of your oaths. I fear most of the girls have preconceptions of you and it might be helpful to start do dispel them. Also, I think I should make a leap of fate and if trust you in giving you my maidenhood ahead of time. If you want you can come to tomorrow before breakfast to my room. That´s when I am going to be there."

"I will be there. But now let´s continue the door"

Once we are in the living quarters of the nymphs he sees the stair down to the dungeons and asks with a raised eyebrow: "What is down there?"

"The dungeons. Khione is there right now. She is shackled against the wall and can´t use her powers."

"I don´t think we should ignore a Goddess. After we have met some of the nymphs I think we have to go there."

We went to a sofa situated in the common room of the quarters, where 4 nymphs are currently sitting. They looked up with a smile, but once they saw Perseus it wavered a bit.

"He took an oath on the river Styx to not mistreat or abuse us" After they heard that, they relaxed a little, but they were obviously not completely convinced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He says, gently shaking each girl´s Hand. My Master carefully studies their faces before moving on to the next girl.

"So, what are your names?"

"These are: Lea, Cloe, Normia, and Coral, Master.

Once we are finished we made our way to the Dungeon. "Khione has been very uncooperative, verbally abusing the nymphs who come down here to clean and feed her. She also throws the food we leave her all around the sell." I mentioned gesturing to the fresh tray just outside the cell.

He frowned and even that small display of anger made me nervous. "I'll just have to teach her more respect."

"If you want, taking me in front of her would be a formality, to show dominance", I suggested.

"I want your first time to be a pleasant experience, not in some cold dungeon, but I do have an idea, but I just have to warn you, it might scare you a bit."

"If you think it will help, Master"

He opened the door to reveal the snow goddess chained to the wall, her hair hanging unkempt and knotted in her face. She is bare except for a thin dress. She fixes him with her sapphire eyes, and gives him a glare that gave me the scares.

"Hello Khione, I have heard you were very uncooperative, and have been having a lot of temper tantrums."

"I had no idea you were the type for slaves. You are such a hypocrite."

My Master gave me a wink signalling me to step next to him. One of his hands crept to my left breast, the other to the hem of my dress in between my legs. His fingers slowly creep up my thigh, to my exposed cunt. He stopped his way just mere Centimetres away from my unexplored lower lips. "Oh, you mean that little thing." He said as he started fondling with my titts. "I´m sure she will make a cute Toy, but I have my wife, not to mention a nice collection of demigoddesses, two demi-titans and an oracle to grace my bed. The dungeon is no place for a goddess. Simply swear loyalty to me and you can join us in the upper part of the house. Oh, and if you decide to throw another temper tantrum I will order my servant to dump the leftovers in to your cell. Let´s see how long it takes for you to eat rotten food off the floor." After that we leave the Cell. He locks the cell and stepped away from me. "I am sorry for scaring you, but I didn´t see another way, to intimidate her. I don´t intent to treat you like that anymore."

Piper POV: earlier:

Today is the second day I have been in Percy´s Mansion. It is freaking huge, and I have lost the path a couple of times already. I have seen a few corridors with room for more concubines. I Mean it is ridiculous. There is place for a hundred to a hundred and fifty girls easily. How the god still manage to sire Demigods is completely beyond me. I just finished my breakfast, as Annabeth enters the room. "Hello Piper how are you doing?" "I am doing fine I guess. I still haven´t completely gotten over the death of Jason." "I am sorry to hear that. While we are at it. Why are you here. Shouldn´t you have gotten an nice reward or something like that, and not be made a concubine?"

"Actually this is kind of my reward." She wanted to interrupt, nut I raised my Finger to shut her up. " After I saw the remains of Jason I was devastated. You and Percy have helped me a lot, and one day when you were on a War council, Percy talked a lot with me and comforted me. From that point on I started to develop a crush on him. As the time moved on I completely fell in love with him. When my mother asked me if I wanted to join his Harem, I really wanted to. I also sometimes spied on you and saw you having sex. Since that point I started to have Wet dream about him."

"O that's why you started to get so awkward around us, that explains a lot."

"I just spilled my guts and you and all you say is that. Aren´t you mad at me for falling in love with your husband."

She then explained me, that she is totally fine with the situation, but the next sentence really Shocked me: "It also kind of turns me on thinking about you and Percy doing some naughty shit. Also, I can´t be mad at you for something I am guilty as well, now can I?" That really caught me off guard. I mean Annabeth who always seam straight edged, just confined, that she gets horny when thinking about sharing her husband.

"Talking about Seaweed Brain here he come". He and one of the Nymphs, I think it is Nalinda, enter the dining room making jokes and laughing like old friend. "What is so funny" I ask them. "You have to hear some of the stories they tell about me. Terror of the depths. Pfft!"

"How about you and piper change places Nalinda. I also want to get a tour through my new home and I think we should give Percy and Piper some time to reacquainted. "Annabeth said. After they left I gave Percy my full attention.

"So, do you want to talk about this somewhere private? Maybe my Room?", I asked him.

Percy gulped.

"Come on.", I sighed, grabbing his hand and leading him to my room. Once we got into my room I shoved him onto the room, and sat next to him. "I guess you are wondering, what´s going on."

"Annabeth already explained it to me, but she didn´t know why you are here, or who the good-looking Goddess in my service is."

I really didn´t want to explain everything in Detail again, so I just spat it out. "After Jason died I developed a Crush on you, so when my mother suggested to me to join your harem I couldn´t stop myself. Also, I didn't want to stay back at camp, because it reminds me to much of him." "You still miss him, don´t you" "Yes, but me being here, and the prospect of finally spending some quality time with you, helps me a lot in coping with my loss." He took a Moment to digest before hanging his head in his hands. "I´m that guy", he said, dejectedly.

"Percy. The fact, that you even thought that prove, you are not that guy. I just couldn´t help myself, just like Annabeth couldn´t. Come on admit it. You´ve thought about this. "Of course. I just- "

Seeing him flustered like that made me leaned in for a kiss. He was taken aback at first, but then quickly relaxed into me and returned the kiss. It was a lot different, then the kisses I shared with Jason. Percy kisses were soft and slow, and I could feel the love he poured into then. Jason's kisses were always a lot fiercer, not that he wasn´t gentle, he was just a lot different. After a while I grew impatient. I pulled his arms around me, and pulled myself onto his lap. When I gasped for air, he snaked his tongue into my mouth. We battled for dominance after a while he let me wind, and I explored his Mouth with my tongue.

His left Hand has been tracing patterns into the small of my back while his right stroked up end down my left leg. Each movement was cautious and slow, giving me every chance to back off if I Wanted. The only problem was, that I wanted more. Growing impatient, I pushed him so I could straddle his hip. With only the thin fabric of my dress in between me and the air around me, I started grinding my cunt against his crotch, making me moan into his mouth. As I continued making out with my lover and dry humping him, he pulled up my dress making sure to tease as much skin a possible. After no time, I was left as bare as the night.

Once he realized my lack of underwear, he was pleasantly surprised **(A/N: I decided, that a standart rule for concubines in this universe, is not being allowed to wear underwear. This rule was first instituated for two reasons. It shows the lower status of concubines in comparison to their Master and mistress. And the concubine should be easily accessible to the Master. He shouldn´t have to feeble with underwear, before he can take pleasure from his slaves. This rule will be changed by percy soon. He does not know of it jet, and think piper doesn't have any underwear on for personal reasons. (don´t forget, theirs a reason he is called Seaweed Brain ))**.

Frowning at the lack of nudity on my lover's part, I took his shirt, and yanked it over his head. Now wanting to fall into the roll as concubine, I opened his belt and jerked his jean of. His Manhood comically springing into freedom. I didn´t hesitate and started to lick his cock like a popsicle. I didn´t have any hand of experience in giving a Blowjob, but I prepared myself for the job. My mother provided me with some reading materials. After a few licks, I kissed the top of his dick and took it into my mouth. It wasn´t difficult to make and airtight seal around his cock, as he was filling my Mouth so much. I slowly started to bob my head up and down. Making sure to suck as much as possible and swirling my tongue around his cock. The underside of the tip has got to be extremely sensitive, because he let of low grunts whenever I licked him there. After a couple of minutes his cock started to twitch, and I knew he was close. I started to redouble my efforts and sucked for all I was worth. A few mod licks around the top of his dick, and the first rope of cum landed in my mouth. I didn´t think it would be possible, but I found myself really enjoying the taste of his cum. After five huge ropes of cum I swallowed his cum marvelling the feeling of his thick cum going down my throat. I cleaned his cock for a couple of seconds, the I let go of his manhood. He pulled me up and kissed me on the Mouth.

After a couple of minutes, he laid me down on the bed, and spread my legs gently. He captured my lips again, and started slowly making his way down my cheek not leaving my skin. He made his way over my neck my collarbone, and reaching my titts. He slowly started to tease my titts liking them slowly and showering them with kisses. I moaned shamelessly enjoying the attention my lover gave me. Finally, he took one of my pebbles into his mouth. Liking over it and gently bighting it. Whenever he did so, I let go a soft moan. After a few minutes he decided, that he gave my titts enough attention, and made his way down my stomach going south to my never region. He gently placed a wet kiss into of my wet folds, I closed my legs, but Percy apparently expected me to do so, because he firmly grabbed my thighs and kept them open. He continued kissing my cunt and slowly starting to give it longer and longer licks. After a while he inserted one finger in my unexplored love tunnel. He gave me a few second to get used to the new experience. He gently started moving in me, and when he thought, I was ready for it he added a second finger into my folds. All the while he started licking my clit. He removed his fingers, and really started to eat me out with vigour. When I moved my hands to rub my clit, something unexpected happened. He stopped me, grabbing my wrist.

"this belong to me now, remember?" he asked me to send vibrations through my cunt. Gods, where did this come from? "You need to ask my permission before you touch yourself."

I Completely fell into the submissive concubine role easily. "Please, Master.", I panted, "I want to- "

"No." He interrupted me, "I´m having quite a nice time down here without your help" After a few more Moments my hand started to creep down again, causing him to stop entirely.

"now, Miss Mclean," Gods, why did using my last name make me so horny? "If you can´t stop yourself I fear I have to restrain you. Not having anything against some bondage, but wanting my first sexual experience to be like that I gripped the bedsheets. He started his torture again and after a few more minutes a huge orgasm hit me. It was a lot better than the ones I had pleasuring myself. Trying to put my brain back together I was only vaguely aware of someone knocking at the door and Percy moving out from between my leg.

Annabeth POV:

As I knocked ate the Door, I found myself fantasizing about what was happening in the next room. Before I could mentally get past my husband undressing my best friend, the door swung open, and I was greeted by a very naked, Seaweed Brain. As I brushed past him, I saw Piper laying, juices soaking her thighs and crotch, panting, with her eyes close. I recognised the position immediately, I'd been there often enough. The poor girl was trying to piece her brain back together after Percy had finished pleasuring her. After our first few weeks of fumbling Percy had proved himself a natural at navigating the female body.

"Hey, Wise Girl.", he said with a smirk.

I saw a droplet of what I assumed was Piper´s arousal lingering in the corner of his moth, and I leaned in to kiss it away. The Taste brought to life the familiar fire in my Belly, and I had to restrain myself from throwing him onto the bed and ravaging him in front of Piper.

"We have been requested to go to Olympus for a while. The council want to make us familiar with or duties. We have to get there in the next five minutes." I told him. His smile turned into a frown. "it hasn´t even been two days, and we already have to stop our honeymoon for our duties. I think I severely underestimated how much gods have to do."

"Come on Seaweed Brain it isn´t that bad. They told me it is just going to take an hour or to, and then we can get back home and have some fun with piper."

He nodded, quickly dressed himself, and we flashed ourselves to the Throne room. Once we reached it we saw that most council members are already there. Only Dionysus was still missing. We waited for another five minutes, and then he appeared in his Throne room. Zeus started the meeting with asking us if we knew what our duties were.

We shook our head and Zeus responded with a sigh. "Percy for your domains: Time is rather self-regulating, you only have to do something if the balance is in danger. The same is true for your domains of water and loyalty. For your domain of loyalty we expect you to be a good example, of course your harem is not included in that rule. You domain of Heroes and swordsmen is another story completely. I light of your domain, I will remove Dionysus punishment and you will be the new Director of Camp Half-blood. Also we expect you to make sure, that the relations between Romans and Greeks improve further. The goal should be to merge the camps in the close future **(A/N: close future for gods (10-20 years))**. Another one of you duties as God of Swordsmen is, to know all different types of swordplay. You should start you training as soon as poosible.

Annabeth, you will support him as much as possible, but your focus is going to be the domain of architecture. Your duties are to plan all temples for the gods, and maintain and expand the Camp. Basically, you just have to keep your duties as architect of Olympus. Your other domains should be self-regulating as well. You should also go to camp half-blood right after the meeting and spend dinner there. Meating adjourned." All the gods flashed out, and left us alone in the throne room.

"Wise girl let´s get going to CHB so we get this over with. I still have some business to finish with Piper." He took my hand and we flashed ourselves to the big house, Chiron was already expecting us. "welcome Lord Perseus and Lady Annabeth" "Just Percy and Annabeth no need to be Formal." I replied. "How are you doing. Have you already heard about the changes concerning the demigods and Dionysus?" "Yes indeed I have. I can´t say I am disappointed, that Mr D. isn't camp director anymore. I think you two are going to do a wonderful job" "Thank you for your confidence" I said as the horn announces the start of dinnertime.

We made our way to the pavilion. When all the campers have finally entered the pavilion and taken a seat, Chiron stamped his hoof, and everybody went silebt. "As you all know we have two new Gods: Percy and Annabeth Jackson. Percy is the God of: Water, Time, Loyalty, and Swordsman and Heroes, while Annabeth is the Goddess of: Architecture, Well laid plans, improvisation and Swordsman and Heroes. All Hail Perseus Jackson God of Water, Time, Loyalty and Swordsman and Heroes. All Hail Annabeth Jackson Goddess of Architecture, Well laid Plans, improvisation and Swordsman." Every camper repeats the last to sentence, and after they have finished, Chiron goes on:" Because of their domains, they are going to be the new Camp directors." Ones he finished his announcement all demigods start to cheer. The old centaur stamps his hood another time to stop them from cheering. "Let the feast begin, and if you want you can definitely offer something to those two".

We made our way to the head of the Table. The Nymphs start to serve us. I got some coke to drink, and Percy chose his famous blue cherry coke. Then we got our food, today it was some beef with rice and veggies. We started eating, and after some minutes I got a rush of energy, and a weird smell hit my nose. I looked to the fire, and saw a Camper leaving. I looked to my Seaweed Brain, and he looked like he was on a High. I Probably didn´t look better, because he asked me: "Feels awesome doesn´t it" "Yeah definitely, think I can get used to that." We continued eating, and every once in a while, one of the campers made us an offer. We gratefully excepted every offer and thanked some of the Campers personally. When the Dinner Was over. We stood up and made an announcement: "To celebrate the occasion you can use tomorrow at your leisure. And we want to thank all the Campers that have given us an offering. You can go to your cabins and don´t forget today is a sing together at the fire. And we have to remind you of the curfew."

After we have finished our duties for the day we flashed back to our Island. I found, that the girls have already finished eating as well, and went back to their rooms. Only Nalinda was still in the dining area. "Nalinda can you please get all the girls I have some announcements to make" "Yes Master they will be there in ten minutes."

After ten minutes, everybody was situated in the dining are.

"So, we have to talk about some things. First, Curfew is at 10p.m. you can stay awake until 11pm. But I must insist, that you turn the lights out at that time the latest. Next there is the problem of you being my concubines, and that I´m going to have to sleep with all of you at some point. I am sorry, but I can't do anything to prevent that. Zoe and Calypso please meat up with Annabeth to develop a strategy with which everybody is somewhat comfortable with. Also, I know, that a lot of you had no time prepare to leave for this Island, please write a list of things you want. Just write everything on it. Please separate necessary items and optional items like Laptops and stuff like that. If you don´t have anything to add this is it for today." Percy announces. Zoe slowly raises her hand and I nod to her, permitting her to speak.

"I think I talk for all the girls, if a say, that we would like some sort of meaning in life other than gracing your bed. I have seen many girls, unfortunate enough, to live a life like that. You can make us a golden cache, but it would still be a cache."

Agreeing to the statement I thought for a few minutes and told them: "How about we form you into some sort of elite unit for the army. Percy and I are probably going to lead the armies in case of future conflicts, and you could be our most elite unit. You would have to train a lot what do you think about that Zoe?"

"I think that would be a good idea. And I for my part would really like to train."

"Okay I am going to IM my father to request some earthborn to build an arena, and I know the blacksmith to make some weapons for yourself. By the way Annabeth when are we supposed to get our symbols of power?"

"I really don´t have a clue. We are going to have to ask Zeus for that." After that we dismissed the girls and gave Piper a nod for her to stay behind. After Everybody has left I tell Piper and Percy, that I am going to think about the weapons we are going to think, and that they should go to the Master bedroom, and that I would be joining them later.

Piper POV:

Percy and I made our way to the master bedroom. I was extremely grateful, that Annabeth didn´t insist on taking my virginity it a threesome. Once we entered the room I quickly discarded my dress and made my way into the middle of the Bed. I was extremely nervous, while I really enjoyed sucking his dick I feared having sex would hurt a lot. We started with some foreplay and after half an hour, my master aligned his cock in front of my dripping cunt. He considered my eyes to make sure I was ready. I tried to put in all my love and desire into this one look. Luckily, he understood, and started to push into me. I immediately put my hands into his hair, something I was extremely jealous of Annabeth, and dig my heels into his ass.

My cunt inviting him and pulling him closer. I don´t know whether it was because of the long foreplay, or because of him being so gentle, but my fear of the penetration hurting proved to be unfounded. The only thing that came close to the pain was like stretching a muscle after a hard workout, but the pleasure afterward was totally worth it. With slow and steady stroke, he buried himself completely into my cunt. Once his whole dick was inside me, he stopped moving for a minute. Once I was ready for him to move again, I bucked my hips, and he started moving with gentle and slow strokes. After a minute or so I had my first Orgasm. I was ashamed, that I came this quickly, but when I saw Percy´s smug grin, I just wanted to please him that much more. After I came back down from my high, I nodded him to start moving again.

This time he started to move more quickly and with more force. Another couple of minutes later I Had my second orgasm for the day. My cunt Convulsing around him massaging his dick, and after a few more stroke he buried his seed deep inside me. He stayed inside me for another minute trying to regain his breath. Then he moved out of me. He lied down next to me and I snuggle myself to him entangling myself with his. I didn´t take long to fall asleep.

After a while I woke up my lover no longer lying directly next to me. He was a few inches away from me, with Annabeth riding him like crazy. She gyrated on him like crazy, and my muscles hurt from just watching. Her breasts were dangling on top of me and I couldn´t resist the urge, and attacked one of them. My hand moving in between the newlyweds going to Annabeth's clit. Together me and Percy quickly got Annabeth over the edge. "sorry for waking you up pipes, but seeing you like that turned me on like crazy." "No worry it was a very pleasant way to wake up." After that We did some threesome Stuff. When we were done, we tiredly got into the middle of the bed and somehow managed to get into the cover. Percy was laying in the middle, Annabeth and I snuggled to our lover/husband, and we three quickly slipped into the realm of Morpheus.

 **A/N: I am going to write some threesome (or more) scenes eventually. This Chapter already has more than 5000 words and I don´t want them to get too long. Also, I feel like, from this point on the story is going to deter a lot from both inspiration. I don´t want to right a pure smut story.**


End file.
